


Quick Intervention

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Fondling, Happy Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a personal fitness trainer works on her car with her friend, she notices her brother was home and offering his report card, making her friend leave as he waited for his reward that he wish to use for a fitness session with his sister. As he found out that his session was free once his sister finished fixing her car, he runs to cook dinner so there wasn't any delays. As the woman works she noticed someone was standing behind her, then quickly finds out that her brother has a thing for her, making things get hectic as she tries to take the best possible path to get through this without someone getting negative consequences.





	Quick Intervention

“Pass me the wrench please.” I said as I held out my hand to my best friend.

“You do realize fixing a car is a man’s thing, right?” She asked.

“Who says I’m not part man?” I asked.

“No kidding there.” She said with a giggle as she stared at my pure muscle body. “I’m worried you might not get a boyfriend with how much you love your job.”

“Give it time, I’ll get one that likes a professional fitness trainer.” I said. “I mean someone has to have a fetish for beefy women.”

“I don't know if there are with how far you took it.” She said with uncertainty in her voice. “I even fear you a little.”

I giggled and grabbed the wrench from her hand, then started to work on my car.

“Well, if you don't have anything in mind to do with each other, I’ll be going then.” She said with a sigh. “I was hoping to spend more time with you before the end of the day.”

I looked at her and saw my baby brother standing in the doorway, making her look at him as he held up his report card.

“Oh I forgot your his mother now.” She said. “Well, I better let you do your thing.”

“No she's not.” My brother said. “I will never let her take my mom’s place.”

She looked at my body, then smiled.

“How about your dad?” She asked. “I mean he’s a professional body builder like her.”

“Nope.” He said with a slight smile. “Though I do wish to be as buff as her.”

“Great, it must run in the family.” She whined and walked out of the room, making me giggle. “Just don't freak me out and have a pure mussel body at ten.”

“Wish granted, I’m fifteen.” He said, making her shake her head with a smile.

I grabbed the report card as his face filled with nervousness, then I saw why. He didn't do as good as I hoped as he got a C on history and B plus math, but aced everything else, making me I sigh as I looked at him.

“Well I can’t reward you the full hundred.” I said.

“I know.” He said with a sigh. “What did I earn?”

“Seventy-five.” I said, making him smile.

“Well that’s not too bad.” He said. “I'll get twelve months of your training.”

“I’m sorry, but that's one month's cost for twelve months on that deal.” I said.

“What!” He yelped in panic. “People pay that much?”

I giggled and nodded as I loved his reaction.

“You keep your money, I’ll train you for free when it’s my days off.” I said.

“Like today and tomorrow?” He asked, making me smile.

“Give me a minute to finish my car’s five star tune-up.” I said.

“That could take hours with your pride on taking care of your car.” He whined. “Then you have to make dinner… or not, I’ll make that. I really want to start impressing the girls.”

Just as he said that he took off into the kitchen.

“Don’t make a mess.” I said as I shook my head with a smile and got back to work.

“I won’t.” He said.

About and hour later, I noticed a humanoid shadow moving over my car as the sun started to fall over me, making me look back and saw my brother staring at my ass with a lust filled daze.

“Need something?” I asked nervously, but he didn't respond.

I looked to his crotch and saw he had a bulge, making me stare at him in disbelief as he was a decent size if I saw his bulge in shorts, then I smiled as I looked back to my car.

“So what are you thinking my perverted little brother?” I asked with a giggle.

“Huh, what?” He said as he finally snapped out of his daze.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked with a grin as I held back my laugh this time.

“Um...” He said, then silence, making me gasp as I was struggling now.

“Um, what?” I asked.

“Um, your ass is…” He said, then yelped. “I mean enchiladas is for dinner.”

I closed my eyes as I held my breath and put my head into the car, so he wouldn’t see how embarrassed I was on allowing him to stare at me or see my desperate attempts to hold back my laugh from him letting his hilarious mistake slip.

“Well, you better make sure that it’s not burning.” I said as I successfully held back my amusement in my voice. “It smells done to me.”

“Right.” He said and ran into the kitchen.

“Sorry mom, I couldn’t help, but let him stare.” I said softly. “He’s that age after all.”

I double checked my car and saw everything was in order, then I took a deep breath as I stood up straight. I closed my hood and put my tools away, then walked into the kitchen to see my brother staring out in space with his boner gone, making me worry that he was feeling ashamed. I walked to him, then kissed him on the cheek.

“What’s on your mind brother?” I asked as he looked at me.

“Nothing.” He said as he looked relieved.

I nodded and looked at the enchiladas and saw they looked perfect.

“I think this might be your best one yet.” I said as I got ready to rub his head, but he backed away.

“Wash your hands please.” He said. “Don’t get oil all over my hair.”

I grinned devilishly as I raised my hands, making him stare at me in frustration, then I walked passed him without touching him. Once my hands were clean, I looked back and saw him serving the food out.

“That’s enough for me.” I said. “That will take me a half hour to burn off with your first lesson.”

His face filled with excitement, making me smile as I don't know what he was becoming more excited for, to see my ass in motion or the actual work out.

“So who is this girl your trying to impress?” I asked as I sat down.

“I don’t have a girl in my sights yet.” He said.

“Well, would you tell me if you did?” I asked, making him stare at me nervously, which meant no. “That’s fine, I guess.”

Once I was done with my food, I sighed as I felt relief from ignoring my hunger all day while I worked on my car.

“Does that mean your training is canceled?” My brother asked in worry.

“No, let me get in some more appropriate clothes.” I said, making him nod as slight disappointment filled his face.

I smiled as I stood up and started walking to my room. Once I got there, I turned to the door and closed it as I saw him following me, then he went into the bathroom, making me grin as I wasn't expecting him to be falling for me as I hoped that I was seeing things and he was just trying to figure out his type. I turned to my dresser and took a deep breath as I took out some loose fitting clothes that didn't stick to me as much. Once I had them on, I opened the door to see my brother standing there. His eyes locked to mine as he saw me, then he smiled with disappointment on his face.

“How long will we be working out?” He asked.

“I don't know, thirty minutes for me and more if your up to it.” I said. “What do you want to work on first?”

“Um...” He said, then thought about it. “How about my legs first. I need to work them so I can be a fast wide receiver.”

“Good goal.” I said with a smile. “Then we’ll do fifty squats for your first since the five minutes of air sitting might be too hard for the first challenge.”

He nodded and walked to the living room with me, then started to stretch out with me. Once I was stretched out, I looked at him and saw him still stretching.

“Okay now you will be counting as we do it.” I said as I stood up, making him nod and watched me do the first few as he stared at me. “Do you got the idea?”

He nodded and started to do them with me.

“One, two, three...” He started to count, but started to mumble around thirty, then he stopped at thirty-five.

“Are you getting tired?” I asked as I continued, but he didn't respond as I looked at him and saw he was staring at my ass with the daze and a boner again, making me mumble through my teeth. “You gotta be kidding me. Please don’t make me point it out to you.”

I stood up and turned to him, making his eyes lock to my crotch. I looked down to myself and sighed as my clothes were sticking to me anyways, then I took a deep breath.

“Are we done?” I asked in concern, making him look at my face, then panic filled it as he saw me staring. “Calm yourself please. Are we done?”

He nodded nervously, then walked to the bathroom, making me smile as I knew what he will be doing for the next five minutes. I walked to my weight room and leaped up on my bench press rack, then put my legs around through the bars before doing inverted sit-ups.

“Jeez, when can I start doing those?” My brother yelped, making me look at him to see him staring in disbelief.

“This isn’t easy to do, so please have someone to watch you when you start it.” I said. “I had to do it for a year with dad before he allowed me to do it on my own.”

He nodded as I got down, then took a deep breath as I looked to my bed.

“Do you wish your own room?” I asked.

“Um...” He said as worry filled his face. “No, not yet.”

I smiled and nodded, then got under the covers. I woke up feeling rested as I looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning with my brother not in bed, making me get out of bed as I heard the shower was on. I sighed as he was up early and hoped he didn’t use up all the hot water. I picked up my laptop just as I heard a thud in the shower, sounding like he slipped as I heard the curtains fall, making me gasp as I dropped my laptop and ran to the bathroom.

“Brother are you okay?” I yelped.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He moaned. “Just slipped on the shampoo bottle.”

I sighed as he turned off the water, then open the door a few seconds later, making me look at him as he gasped from being naked.

“I said I was fine.” He said.

“I'm sorry, I was just wanting to make sure.” I said as I looked around for any bruises. “I don't want you taken away from me from people thinking I’m beating you.”

“I would never let that happen.” He said as he covered himself up.

I nodded with a sigh and turned to my computer, then whined as my screen was cracked.

“Damn it.” I whined as there was no repairing it without costing me a new one anyways.

“I’m sorry, use mine.” He said.

“Are you sure?” I asked as I looked at him. “I don't want to invade your privacy.”

“You already seen what I watch, so no worries.” He said.

I nodded and turned to his laptop, then looked around for his charger.

“Where is your charger?” I asked as I looked at him.

“Um...” He started to say then his eyes locked to the desk. “Under the desk with all the other cords, I think. I haven't used my computer in awhile.”

“Great.” I whined as there was about a million cords under there, making him giggle as I turned to it.

I crawled under the desk and started to untangle the cords.

“Um...” My brother said nervously a few seconds later, making me look back to him to see him not hiding his five inch boner as he stared at my ass. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Um...” I said nervously as I stared at his shaft in disbelief from how big it was, making him look to my face.

“Oh shit.” He yelped in panic, then he sighed. “Fuck, mind as well not hold back my darkest secret anymore. Can you teach me what you know about sex?”

I let out a nervous laugh.

“I-I’ll use a condom.” He whined quickly as he saw my nervousness.

“I’m your sister.” I whined.

“With a really hot ass.” He said as he grinned shyly. “Every time I see it this freaking flagpole always stands up and I start to day dream about me plowing it into you.”

I let out another laugh as I wasn’t expecting him to be so blunt.

“God, why did I have to start training him.” I whined.

“It happened before mom died too.” He said.

“That was two years ago.” I whined.

“Yeah and I have been waiting for this moment that long to.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief as his eyes moved back to my ass, then he whined as his face filled with desperateness. “Please, I don’t know how long I can hold back my feelings for you.”

“Fuck.” I whined. “It's just as I thought mom.”

He looked at me in worry.

“Are you seeing mom?” He asked.

“No, but I talk to her every now and then in hope she is watching over us.” I said. “Please forgive me mom, I can see he won't give up on pursuing this and I don't want him to rape someone for me denying him.”

“I won't do that.” He whined. “Please don't think that. The worst I would probably do is touch you from my urges and daydreams, like before I was trying to make you stand up.”

I stared at him, then closed my eyes in shame.

“You mustn’t tell anyone about this.” I said. “If you do, you will never see me again. You understand, right?”

He nodded and walked to me, making me start to back out, but he shook his head.

“Let me explore your ass and pussy first please.” He said as he walked to me, making me stare at his shaft as it got into reach.

“Please stop being so blunt about this.” I whined. “It’s hard enough not saying no as it is.”

“Then I won’t do it.” He said as he turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. “Please don't make yourself do this in fear of me going to rape someone.”

“I can’t help it.” I said. “I know how it feels to never being fucked before.”

“Wait you don't have a boyfriend?” He asked before he looked at my bulky arms, then he smiled nervously. “Oh Yeah, sorry. I’m kinda into that by the way.”

I smiled and shook my head, then he sighed as he tried to pull away, but I kept him still as I tried to think of possible outcomes of letting him go with my rejection.

“Please let go.” He said as he stared at me in worry. “I don't like how you are losing your battle with yourself on not taking each others virginity.”

“Then I will not battle myself anymore.” I said firmly as I looked at him since I saw there was no absolute way to know he won't just do my fears. “You can have me.”

He stared at me, then sighed and turned to my ass, then started to feel around, making me look to his cock that was starting to pre up. I stared at it, then looked at his face as he was now lost in lust to even stop himself as he touched my slit.

“Again forgive me mom.” I said softly as I grabbed him, then started to suck him, making him yelp out.

“My god, this is an awesome first performance.” He moaned as his hips uncontrollably pushed deeper into my mouth.

I looked at his face with my eyes and saw him staring at me with pleasure, then it filled with worry.

“I will not tell.” He said. “Please trust me.”

I nodded and got out from under the desk, then picked him up with his cock still in my mouth before flipping him upside down as I walked to the living room, making him pull down my pants to where my clit was exposed.

I let out a yelp and nearly fell to the ground as he started to lick me.

“I'm sorry.” He yelped as he clang on to me.

“I got you.” I said, then set him on the floor as I laid down on top of him, making him start eating me out, then I moaned. “Your not bad for your first time too.”

“Can I take over.” He asked, making me smile and roll to my back, then he got to a sit. “Sorry, you being on top of me was kinda creeping me out.”

I giggled and nodded, then he got on me as he started to suckle one of my D cup breasts, making me stare at him as he stared at my eyes with near pure lust with a hint of worry. I sighed and grabbed his ass as I wrapped my other arm around him, then gave him a massage, making him smile. A few second of suckling each nipple, he moved to my face as he started to kiss me, making me kiss him back as I grabbed his balls and started to fondle them. His eyes closed as pleasure took away his worry now that he knows I won't fear him. A few seconds later, he started to kiss down my chest until he got to my pelvis, then he spread open my pussy and started to eat me, making me grunt from him trying to be gentle. A few minutes later, I felt myself about to cum, making me look down to him and saw he was long gone as his eyes were closed. I smiled as I wondered if I should warn him, then I grunted, making him open his eyes. He smiled as he started to suck on my clit, making me moan as I creamed myself. He stared at my abs as they flex before he looked down to my slit, then started cleaning me out.

“Damn you taste good.” He moaned, making me giggle. “Care to let me eat you out more often?”

I stared at him, but said nothing as I didn't know what to say about that. He looked at me, then sighed.

“Think about it please.” He said, then he climbed over me before staring at my face as his cock was now over my slit.

My mind started to race as I read what his face was asking now, making his face fill with worry.

“No, go ahead.” I said quickly as he was about to get off me, making him stare at me some more. “Please, I don't want you disappointed in me.”

“I would never be disappointed in you.” He said. “You did allowed me to eat you which is way more than I expected."

“But you haven’t felt release.” I said. “Just do it.”

He sighed and nodded, then grabbed his shaft as he looked at my slit, but started to hesitate, making me grab him and pull him on me as I reach under him before pushing him in me, then he stared at me in worry as my heart started to race. I grabbed his waist and started to move him deeper into me, making him grunt as his face filled with disbelief.

“Get on top, I can’t move with this heavenly warmth around me.” He moaned, making me giggle and flip over on top of him. “Oh God, that felt strange.”

I grinned and started to move my hips around just before his eyes roll back in pleasure as I push the rest of him in me, making him hit my back wall. I yelped out as a jolt shot through me, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“Am I just the right length for you?” He moaned, making me nod as I started to rotate my hips around on him.

He moaned as he eyes rolled back once more. A few minutes later, discomfort filled his face, making me take a deep breath as I knew he was getting close.

“Pull out please.” He moaned as he opened his eyes, making me pull off him, then he pushed me to the ground as he quickly lined himself up before pushing passed my back door. I moan and gasped as he was really thick back there.

“Oh crap sorry, I should have asked for this...” He started to say.

“Do it.” I moaned.

He sighed and started to fuck me. A few seconds of him grunting, I looked back and saw him struggling to hold back, making me smile as this wasn’t expected from him.

“Let it rip brother.” I said. “You don't need to impress me anymore. Your cock’s size has impressed me already and you delaying your orgasm isn't necessary.”

He smiled, then let out a moan as he shoved deep in me as he came deep, making me stare out from the unbelievable feeling.

“Thanks brother, that was great.” I said as I collapsed in exhaustion. “I grant you permission to eat me out and cum in my ass anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
